Mortal Big Brother
by purplestar213
Summary: The Deadly Alliance decided to put our favorite kombatants inside the Big Brother house, an alternate way to get out of their boredom, and boy, they are sure getting out. How will they survive this? please read and review! UPDATED CHAP. 11 finally!
1. The plot

**I do not own Mortal Kombat nor the characters, just this fanfic. NOTE: characters may seem OOC (out of character)**

Sunday afternoon was quite boring for Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. Since they had no idea what to do, they stole a Nintendo with a few games from a well-known store from Earthrealm. They were playing Street Fighter.

"Hey stop using those power balls!" said Quan Chi taping quickly the buttons of his controller.

"It's not my fault that you chose Bison! Akuma is way better than him" said Shang Tsung smiling. Then, Quan Chi used the special spinning move from Bison but Akuma blocked it. He grunted in desperation.

In a moment, the screen had the title 'K.O...Akuma wins'. "Nooo! I can't believe that guy with crazy hairdo beat me!" shouted the necromancer.

"Ha! Don't insult Akuma, his hair is awesome" said the sorcerer. "I'm bored, what should we do now?" said Quan Chi putting away the controller.

"Well... I don't know... we played all the games we stole" said Tsung changing the channel.

Then, in a channel there was a program that gave the Deadly Alliance an idea of how to kill their boredom. Something that would make suffer our favorite kombatants.

They laughed maniacally at their evil plan. The first thing they did was to find a big house and then they cast a spell like a bubble shield over the house. They teletransported the kombatants in groups of four to the house.

Scorpion, Sub-zero, Raiden, and Kitana were the first ones to appear, and of course, they were confused; they had no idea what was happening.

"You?!" yelled Scorpion at the moment he saw Sub-zero. "What are you doing here, hellspawn?" asked Sub-zero with anger.

"Hey, calm down you two. Don't start a fight please. Raiden, do you know what is going on?" said princess Kitana. They gazed the house that they were in.

They were in a living room with three white sofas, a coffee table and a big T.V. in front. To their right there was a kitchen and then a big dining room conected to the kitchen.

"Well...no actually. I don't know anything. Let me see if I can teletransport myself" Raiden replied. His eyes light up and he kept his stance for a moment, but nothing happened.

"I can't teletransport" said the thunder god confused. "We noticed" said the ninjas at the same time. Then, they stared at each other with anger.

In moments, Ermac, Sareena, Shao Khan, and Sindel appeared in front of them with green glow surrounding them. They looked confused as well.

"What's going on? Where am I?" asked Sindel. When she saw Kitana, she hugged her. "I don't know, mom. Raiden can't even teletransport himself" said Kitana.

"Sub-zero! What is going on?" asked Sareena when she saw the cryomancer. "I don't know either, but I don't want to be with this specter" replied Sub-zero.

After a minute, Kenshi, Li Mei, Baraka, and Mileena appeared. Just before any of them could say something, Ermac said: "Don't ask us what is happening, nobody knows", then he rolled his green eyes.

"Kenshi, Ermac, Sub-zero!" said Li Mei as she hugged them. "I was going to the store to buy beer for master Bo Rai Cho when a green light surrounded my body and then, poof! I appear here" said Li Mei.

"I was training when the same thing happened!" said Kenshi, Sub-zero, Scorpion, and Ermac at the same time. _Do guys do something else than train? _Sareena thought.

"You! Why are you here, beast?!" asked Kitana with anger when she saw Mileena. "Shut up, idiot! I am not here because I want to!" replied Mileena with anger.

"Now girls, don't fight; don't make dad mad" said Shao Khan. And finally, Nitara, Ashrah, Kano, and Sonya appeared.

"Kano!" shouted Sonya. In the moment she saw him, she strangled him. But Raiden stopped them from killing each other with a lighting bolt.

"Enough!" yelled the thunder god, "Since we are all in this mess, the least thing we should do is fight against each other!" he added. Sonya stopped strangling Kano,and he said with his accented voice: "Yes babe, do what sparky says".

All of the kombatants sat in the sofa for a minute and suddenly the T.V. turned on. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were on the screen.

"Welcome kombatants! Here you will have a one-time life experience!" said Quan Chi from the T.V. "In this house all of you are going to live together!" said Shang Tsung.

"WHAT?!" shouted all of them. "Yes, but there are rules. Rule number one: No killing. Rule number two: no fighting against each other" said Tsung. Some of the kombatants were dissapointed at the first rule, "Rule number three: no escaping" added Tsung.

"Here you will have to complete tasks that we'll give to you and if you do them right, you will get a prize" said Quan Chi.

"Hey, I've watched this program before. If we do something bad, we'll get disqualifed and we'll be out of here!" said Kano.

"I don't think so. No one can get out of this house because it has a spell to keep all of you inside, and doing something bad won't get you disqualifed; NO ONE gets disqualifed" said Quan Chi with a malevolent smile.

Some of the girls wanted to faint when they heard that. This would turn out to be a nightmare for them, but for the Deadly Alliance, an escape from their boredom.

"Every Wednesday each one of you will nominate two of you and the two that get the most nominations will get a punishment" said the sorcerer. All were scared about that last thing.

"Now, there are two bedrooms with queen beds and individual ones. In the kitchen there's a box with papers inside. Some papers say 'Individual' and others say 'Queen' with a number. If that paper matches with other paper with the same number you will be bed mates with that person. And we don't accept complains!" said Quan Chi.

"Tomorrow we'll give you the first task. Now rest"said the necromancer. With that said, the TV went off. The kombatants ran to the kitchen and they found a red box on the cupboard.

Everybody was eager to know if they would have a mate on their bed or they would be alone.

**Sorry if it is quite long, but I had this idea and I just can't seem to get it off my head. Well, I hope you liked this first chapter. I'll upload the next one tomorrow or past tomorrow. I accept good and bad reviews...but without bad words. Please review!!  
**


	2. Roomies!

**I do not own Mortal Kombat nor the characters, just this fanfic. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! NOTE: characters may seem OOC (out of character)**

The first one to draw a paper from the red box was Sindel. She was very nervous and her hand was shaking.

"Well... it says 'Queen 2', that means I will not be alone" said the edenian queen. Nitara drew the second paper from the box. She was nervous like Sindel as well.

"It says 'Individual'. Phew!" said Nitara. The next one to draw a paper was Kano.

"Great! It says 'Queen 1', I hope it means one of you babes" Kano said pointing to the female kombatants. They just rolled their eyes. Ashrah drew the next paper and:

"It's 'Individual', Phew! Good" said Ashrah. The next one was Shao Khan.

"Yeah! Looks like I'm sharing the bed with you, Sindel" the Outworld emperor told to Sindel showing her the paper that said 'Queen 2'.

"NO WAY I'M SHARING THE BED WITH YOU!" yelled Sindel. She was disgusted at that idea but Shao Khan really liked it.

"No complaining" said a masculine voice from unknown origin. "Who said that?" asked Ermac.

"You can call me Big Brother. I'll be the one watching all of you and will assign you the tasks that you are going to do. Sorry Sindel, but you will have to share the bed with Shao Khan. That's the rule" said Big Brother. Sindel sighed and Shao smiled. The next one was Kitana to draw a paper from the box.

_Please don't be Queen 1, _said the princess as she drew the paper. "Good, it says 'Queen 4'" she said in relief. Scorpion drew the next one.

"Oh, it says 'Queen 3', well... I hope I don't get her as my bedmate" muttered Scorpion pointing at Mileena.

"Hey I heard that!" shouted Mileena. Sub-zero drew the next paper from the box.

"It says 'Queen 4', that means that I'm your bedmate Kitana" said the cryomancer nerviously. Kitana blushed a little. Mileena drew the next paper.

"Yes! It's individual! A whole bed for myself. In your face Kitana!" said Mileena pointing at her twin sister. Kitana rolled her eyes and said: "Sub-zero is my friend and I trust him, you idiot"

Sonya drew the next paper and she almost wanted to faint. "NO KIDDING ME!" she yelled. She left the paper on the kitchen's counter and covered her face with her hands. Ashrah grabbed the paper and read it out loud: "Queen 1"

"You gotta be kidding me! I meant all the other babes but not you! Why you?!" shouted Kano. Everybody giggled. Kenshi drew the next paper.

"Can somebody read it for me?" asked the swordsman. Nitara grabbed the paper and read it out loud: "Queen 5". The next one was Sareena.

She gulped when she read it and said nerviously: "Queen 3, Scorpion is my bedmate" said Sareena looking at Scorpion.

_It could've been worse, _thought the hellspawn, and then he thought about Mileena; he was kind of scared of her. Li Mei drew the next paper from the red box.

"Um... it says 'Queen 5', phew!" said Li Mei in relief, because Kenshi was somebody she could trust, not like Kano. Kenshi blushed a little and smiled.

"Ugh! I'm tired of waiting! Raiden, Ermac, grab the rest of the papers from the box!" yelled Baraka desperated. He grabbed his paper, and so did Ermac and Raiden. They said at the same time: "Individual" and then sighed.

"Good. Now that the beds have been asigned, rest now because tomorrow you will have your first task" said Big Brother. "There is a closet for women and a closet for men. There you will find clothes and pajamas. Good night" he said finally.

The kombatants went to their respective closets to change into their pajamas. They found on each pile of clothes a tag with the names of them. The size and the style of the casual clothes and pajamas fitted to all of them. Just when they finished changing, the went to the two bedrooms.

In one bedroom, there was Raiden, Nitara, Sindel, Shao Khan, Mileena, Ermac, Sub-zero, and Kitana. In the other bedroom, there was Ashrah, Sonya, Kano, Baraka, Kenshi, Li Mei, Scorpion, and Sareena. Some of them were angry, some of them were delighted.

"I swear to you Shao, that if you touch me I'll beat the crap out of you!" Sindel threatened Shao Khan.

"Take it easy my queen, it's suppose that you are my wife; we shouldn't get in bed angry" said Shao Khan.

"TOO LATE FOR THAT!" shouted the queen.

"Mom, Dad, stop arguing and sleep already" said Mileena. Kitana just giggled.

"Come on people, we need to sleep. We don't know what we'll face tomorrow" said Raiden. Everyone got tucked in their beds and slept. Raiden turned off the lights with a zap of electricity.

"I still can't believe that you are my bedmate!" said Sonya standing aside of her bed with Kano inside of it. "You'll be sorry if you touch me!" said Sonya.

"Hey, like I would want to touch you" Kano said with his accented voice. Sonya was going to punch him but then she remembered the first rule of the house. She had no choice but to sleep with him on their bed. She sighed.

"At least put a shirt on" said Sonya pointing at Kano's shirtless torso.

"No way! I like sleeping shirtless" said Kano.

"Crazy" said Sonya.

"Work-aholic" said Kano

"Dumbass" said Sonya

"Psycho" said Kano

"Enough already! I'm trying to sleep!" yelled Scorpion.

"Yeah me too!" said Baraka.

"But she started it!" said Kano pointing at Sonya with his finger. She slapped his hand away from her.

"I don't care! You better let everyone sleep and if I hear both of you arguing again, I'LL BITE YOUR HEADS OFF!" shouted Baraka. With that said, he tried to sleep again.

Everyone, except Scorpion, was shocked at Baraka's threat, so they've decided to sleep without making a sound.

"Wow, he really has bad temper" Li Mei whispered to Kenshi, and he chuckled in silence.

After one hour, Kano began to snore and Sareena woke up and gave a look at Baraka, but she saw that he was already drooling from his sleep.

_Good thing that he is a heavy sleeper,_ she thought. But then she was bothered by Kano's snoring. Sareena put her head under the pillow in an useless try to stop hearing Kano snore.

_I would really like that moron to stop snoring, _ she thought. Everyone slept calmly, except Sareena, and the new day arrived.

**I hope you liked it, we'll see the tasks that our kombatants have to do. If you have any suggestion of how to make this story better, don't doubt to tell me. I accept good and bad reviews...except bad words. Please review!!**


	3. The first task

**I do not own Mortal Kombat nor the characters, just this fanfic. NOTE: charactes may seem OOC.  
**

Everyone woke up almost at the same time. Some girls went to take a shower while the guys headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Just when all the kombatants were dressed up, they started preparing the breakfast.

"Good morning everybody" said Raiden to the kombatants, sitting in the dining table between Sindel and Nitara. Everyone seemed that they had a good sleep, except for Sareena.

"Hey guys, do we have coffee?" asked Sareena looking very sleepy.

"What happened to you? You don't look very good" said Kitana.

"This moron snore the whole night and I couldn't sleep at all!" said Sareena pointing at Kano, that was between Mileena and Subzero.

"Hey! Don't insult me! It's my nature" said Kano with a grin. Sonya rolled her eyes.

They were eating eggs and pancakes when suddenly a voice was heard.

"Good morning" said a known deep voice from a close place. Everyone searched the voice that called them and they found it in the TV that went on by itself. Quan Chi was on the screen calling them.

"Good thing that everyone is up, because I'm about to give you your first task" said Quan Chi. Everyone sat in the sofas, and they were curious.

"What is it, sorcerer?" asked Ermac curiously.

"You guys are going to develop your creative skill on the girls. You will design dresses for them" said Quan Chi with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" said the guys at the same time shocked. Some girls giggled at that idea, others just groaned a little but that idea was priceless.

"That's not the only thing you'll do boys, you will also make-up the girls and do their hair" the necromancer said. The guys wanted to faint or punch Quan Chi to death, this will be so embarassing. The girls didn't love the idea of wearing dresses, except for Kitana and Sindel.

"Oh girls, you will do your part too. You will wear the dress that your team mate designed for you and do a catwalk" said Quan Chi.

"EXCUSE ME?!" shouted the girls with the same shock as the boys. The idea of wearing a dress was acceptable, but doing a catwalk?! It was unbearable, but priceless for the boys.

"Yes you will be in couples. In the hallway there's a list with the arranged couples, Shang Tsung and I took the liberty to arrange them. The guy with the most precious dress and the girl with more grace in the catwalk will win!" said Quan Chi. After he said that, the TV turned off.

Everybody was shocked and their mouths were open. _This will be so embarassing!,_ thought all of the girls. _This job is for queers!_, thought the guys.

The kombatants stood up from the white sofas and runned to the hallway. They read the list and the couples were arranged like this:

Kitana/Ermac

Mileena/Baraka

Sindel/Shao Khan

Li Mei/Sub-zero

Nitara/Scorpion

Sareena/Kenshi

Ashrah/Raiden

Sonya/Kano

"No way!" yelled Kano, Sindel, and Sonya. The others were happy to have their respective partners.

"No complaining" said the voice of Big Brother. Kano, Sindel and Sonya rolled their eyes, in Kano's case, his left eye.

"All of you will be teleported in a few moments to the studio, and you will have the help of Rain in this task" said Big Brother.

"Hey, Rain is going to help us?" asked Shao Khan.

"Yes he will, for boys and girls too" said Big Brother.

"What a queer dude" muttered Baraka under his breath.

Just when he said that, a green glow surrounded the group and in seconds the guys were in the middle of a design studio and the girls in the catwalk room.

"Hello guys!" said Rain in a girly way when he saw the men. They raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, on your right there's a room with all the cloth and costume dummies that you'll use. Here are desks for you to work on your designs and on your left there is a room for you to work doing the dress, this is going to be great!" said Rain with squeal at the end.

"But you must hurry because tonight is the catwalk" said Rain to them. With that said, the guys runned to their desks to begin the design, except Kenshi.

"Hey, I have an evident problem, I can't see!" Kenshi said.

"Don't worry about that, my partner Mokap will draw the sketch of the dress that you'll describe to him and do it" Rain said. The guys were envious of Kenshi for that.

"Ok then" said the swordsman calmly. Mokap appeared and showed him the way to his desk.

Meanwhile with the girls...

"Where the heck are we?" asked Mileena looking around her. They were in a large room with a lot of doors and a long catwalk in the middle.

"Welcome girls! I'll be the one that'll help you to walk with beauty" said Khameleon in front of them. "My partner Rain will be here soon to help you girls too" she added.

"Oh great, another girl helping us!" said Ashrah. Everybody laughed at that thought.

"These doors are your dressing rooms and you'll see your names on it. First, I'll teach you how to walk straight, now come and form a line" said Khameleon.

The girls lined and the first one in the line was Sindel. Khameleon tried to put a book on Sindel's head but the queen refused.

"Thank you but no, when you are a queen you have to know how to walk with style, like this girls" Sindel said and then walked with grace, just like a queen should. The girls applauded. Next in line was Sonya.

"You know... I think I am going to need the book" Sonya said and put the book on top of her head. She walked a little but the book fell of her head right away. Rain entered the room in that moment.

"Hello girls! What the... Have you ever walked straight in your life?! Like ever?!" said Rain when he saw the book fell off Sonya's head.

"Not really" Sonya smiled nervously.

"The purpose is to not let the book fall! This way you'll learn how to walk straight" said Rain. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Then the night came...

"Okay girls your partners will come to deliver your dresses in your dressing rooms and get you ready. Remember, you have to walk with beauty and grace" said Rain to the girls.

The girls headed to their respective dressing rooms and waited for their partners. In minutes, the boys came to deliver the dress that they designed for their gals.

The guys had a lot of trouble doing the girls hair and make-up, but Khameleon and Rain was there to help them out. If it weren't for them, Mileena and Sonya would be looking clowner than the other girls.

"Is this on?" said Shang Tsung tapping his microphone with his finger, he was dressed in a smoking. Then he looked to the camera,

"Good night people of all the realms! Tonight we have a special event here, because our favorite male kombatants proved their creative skills to make dresses for their partners, and the lovely ladies will prove their grace here in the catwalk! Let the show begin! Quan Chi will introduce the judges now!"

"Good night everybody, our judges are Lord Shinnok, Rain and Chameleon" said Quan Chi dressed in a smoking too.

"There are two Chameleons?" asked Tsung.

"There is Khameleon with 'K', she's the one that helped the girls; and there's our judge Chameleon with 'C' " explained Quan Chi.

"Ok, now let us see our new supermodels!" said Shang Tsung.

_Supermodels?! Hell no! What is this guy thinking?,_ thought all the girls, except Mileena, she felt flashy.

It was only a matter of time for this glamorous nightmare to end for everyone.

**Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review! Otherwise, I'll be sad (**

**I'll update sooooon...**


	4. Supermodel time!

**I do not own Mortal Kombat nor the characters, just this fanfic. ****NOTE****: characters may seem OOC (out of character)**

The night was filled with people of all the realms and the staff to help Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were Smoke, Cyrax and Sektor as camera men. The judges were Lord Shinnok, Rain and Chameleon. Everything was glamorous.

Kitana was the first one to go through the catwalk. She wore a blue dress with short sleeves and a little bow on the left side of her waist. She looked just like a princess should. She walked with grace and smiling.

"This is princess Kitana ladies and gentlemen, she is wearing the dress made from her partner Ermac!" said Shang Tsung. The judges wrote their critic down. Kitana turned around and left. The next one to pass was Ashrah.

"The next model is Ashrah! she is wearing a dress made by the thunder god, Raiden!" announced Quan Chi. She was wearing a strap shining white dress. She walked gracefully but nervous. Then she turned around and left. The judges wrote their critic. The next one was Nitara.

"Our next _mortal _model is Nitara! Indeed, she is mortal, because she is a vampire, duh!. She is wearing a dress made by the hellspawn Scorpion!" said Shang Tsung. Scorpion covered his face in shame. _This is sooo embarassing, _he thought.

Nitara wore a tight, strapless, and red night dress . She walked normally and with a smile that showed her vampiric teeth. The judges wrote their critic and Nitara turned around and left the catwalk. The next one was Mileena.

"The next model is Mileena! wow...her dress is...well.. a bit provocative. It was made by Baraka. That explains it" said Quan Chi when he saw Mileena in the catwalk.

Mileena was wearing a short pink dress with a big neckline. The men from the audience and Baraka howled like wolves and whistled when they saw her pass. She walked with overreacted grace, blew kisses to the audience and waved. The judges wrote their critic with a little shock. Mileena turned around and left. The next one was Sindel.

"Our next model is none other than Queen Sindel! let's look her royal dress made by the emperor Shao Khan! announced Shang Tsung.

Sindel wore a long velvet fuschia dress with long gloves, just like a queen. She walked gracefully and smiled. The judges wrote their critic and Sindel turned around and left the catwalk. The next one was Li Mei.

"The next model is Li Mei! look at her sweet dress made by the Lin Kuei Grandmaster, Sub-zero!" announced Quan Chi.

Li Mei wore a strap silky purple dress with a lotus flower on the right side of her waist. She walked with grace and smiled. The judges wrote their critic and Li Mei turned around and left the catwalk with a wink. The next one was Sonya.

"Our next model is Liutenant Sonya Blade! em...her dress was...made from Kano. That explains it" said Shang Tsung. Kano laughed when he saw Sonya.

Sonya wore a silver dress covered with what it looked like shiny lentils. She looked like a fish. She walked badly in her heels and had a forced smile. The judges wrote their critic and Sonya turned around.

"Hey fish girl! go back to your lake!" shouted Kano. The audience laughed and Sonya gave Kano a 'I am going to kill you' look. She left the catwalk. The next one was Sareena.

"Our final model is Sareena! wow! she looks like no demon at all! her dress was made by Kenshi!" announced Quan Chi.

Sareena was wearing a black, strap and tight night dress. She walked greatly and smiling. The judges wrote their critic and Sareena turned around and left.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it's up to judges now to announce the winning couple!" said Shang Tsung. All the kombatants were standing with their respective partner on the catwalk. They all seemed nervous.

The judges were discussing their critics silently and after a few minutes, Lord Shinnok stood up.

"We have four winning couples! The fourth place is for Ashrah and Raiden!" said Shinnok. The audience applauded and a spotlight was focused on Ashrah and Raiden. They jumped happily.

"The third place is for Li Mei and Sub-zero!" announced Chameleon. The audience applauded once more and another spotlight was focused on them. Li Mei hugged Sub-zero happily, and he seemed nervously happy. The other kombatants were getting more nervous.

"Well, the first place is..."said Rain. There was a drumroll and the couples were shaking.

"TIE! Sindel, Shao Khan, Kitana and Ermac win the first place! Congratulations!" announced Rain in a girly way. Everybody was shocked and the winning couples congratulated each other. The losing couples sighed.

"Well, I'm afraid that we reached the end of the show. Congratulations kombatants and good night to everyone!" said Quan Chi.

"And cut!" said Smoke behind the camera.

"And now for dessert! Cyrax! get the camera to the ball room, we got another surprise for our contestants" said Shang Tsung.

"Did you think that this was over? you guessed wrong kiddos!" said Shang Tsung to kombatants. Everyone was confused.

"You are all going to dance tonight!" the sorcerer said.

"WHAT?!" asked in shock all the couples. Quan Chi approached to Shang Tsung.

"What the heck are you doing? We didn't plan this" whispered Quan Chi.

"Relax dude, I'm going to film this and sell it as an exclusive for a good price, and if nobody is willing to pay for it, I'll put it in Youtube" said the sorcerer.

"Oh...right! Hey, since when did you start saying 'dude'?" asked Quan Chi.

"I don't know, maybe I should stop seeing MTV" said Shang Tsung.

Then he pronounced a spell that sent the kombatants to a ball room. It was circular with wooden floor, golden candlesticks and a big chandelier from above. It had red painted walls with patterns of gold dragons on them.

"Now you must dance with your partner! And it's an order!" said Quan Chi. Everybody groaned.

"And what will you do if we don't dance?" asked Baraka.

"Those that don't dance will be locked in a room with Moloch for three days, and he will eat nachos with beans" said the necromancer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Ashrah.

"He will have a gas problem. I really big one" said Shang Tsung. With that said, all the kombatants started to dance with their respective partner the song "I knew I loved you".

_That song is soooo cheesy!, _thought the men and Mileena. _That song is way too cute!, _thought the women.

Our evil plotters decided to put classical songs and cheesy ones. It seemed so romantic for ones, so annoying for others, and so tired for all. They worked all the day for this task and they were tired, but they had to dance if they didn't want to end up with Moloch.

The guys were really bad dancers, they were always stepping on the girls, but they forgave them, except Sonya, Sindel and Mileena.

"Well it's time to go home now" announced Quan Chi. A green glow surrounded the kombatants and in a matter of seconds they were back at the Big Brother house.

"Oh man we are going to be so rich!" said Quan Chi.

"I know! hey, we didn't tell them that they are being filmed from inside the house and broadcasted to the world, did we?" asked Shang Tsung.

"No" said Quan Chi, "But this way is better!" he added.

**Hope you liked this chappie! I'll update the next one soon. Don't forget to leave a review!! Otherwise, i'll be sad :(**


	5. Day off

**I do not own Mortal Kombat nor the characters, just this fanfic. ****NOTE: **** characters may seem OOC (out of characters). Some things from the Big Brother house may seem strange, but that's because I've only watched the mexican version of the program. This chappie is dedicated to: antihumpygrumpy06, chicagotypewriter52, MagicKid, ViciousViper15 and Karma's Slave. Thanx for reviewing! Enjoy!**

Our favorite kombatants were so tired after a long day of work. Even Sareena wasn't bothered by Kano's snoring. Everyone woke up wishing that they were in a dream. Unfortunately, they weren't.

"By the Elder Gods, I'm so freaking tired!" said Kitana sitting on the dining room's table.

Scorpion lit the stove with a movement of his finger and set a pan on. Raiden prepared the coffee and served to all the kombatants. Kano took the eggs out of the fridge, cracked them and put them on the frying pan. Sub-zero prepared the orange juice and Sindel toasted the bread. Nitara found a box with her name on it containing bottles with blood.

_Now she won't have to suck our blood, _ thought Kano and sighed.

"Good morning everybody" said the deep voice of Big Brother.

"Good morning" said everyone unanimated. They were eating breakfast almost in silence.

"You should be proud of yourselves, all of you proved very neatly your creative skills yesterday" said Big Brother.

"If you say so" said Nitara. Then she mocked an applause.

"Today is Tuesday. I've decided to give you all the day off! You can enjoy the pool, rest and play games!" announced Big Brother. Everyone sighed in relief.

"But...!" said Big Brother. Then everyone groaned.

"It is necessary that you come to a room next to the lounge called 'The Diary Room' " said Big Brother.

"Why do we have to do that?" asked Ermac.

"Hey! This is a TV show! You are broadcasting!" said Kano. The kombatants began to argue.

"Silence! now, since this is a special occasion it is not being broadcasted to the world. It is to look in the future how much have each one of you improved in several skills that don't include fighting" Big Brother said.

"Oh well, that's fine with me" said Kenshi.

"In the Diary Room you will talk to me about what is happening around you, your likes and dislikes about this experience" explained Big Brother, "But you must do it at least once a day!" he added. Everyone groaned.

"Don't forget that tomorrow is Wednesday, and you will have to nominate two of you; plus there is a new task" said Big Brother.

"Oh come on!" complained Sonya. "No complaining!, you should be grateful that I have given you a day off!" said Big Brother. Sonya scoffed.

"Across the yard there is room where its placed swimsuits for you ladies and guys, in case you wanted to swim. Oh, also there is a little gift for everyone" said Big Brother.

The kombatants ran across the yard into the rewards room and they found the swimsuits, video games, a wii and an x-box 360.

"What the heck is this?" asked Li Mei.

"It's called swimsuit" replied Baraka.

"I know silly, I mean this white hard boxes" Li Mei said.

"OH MY GOD! It' Guitar Hero III!!" said Kano with big gaze on his face.

"A what?" asked all the kombatants that weren't from Earthrealm, they were really confused.

"It's a simulation game of rock n' roll" explained Sonya rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a little sun" said Mileena. She got out the rewards room with her pink swimsuit. The other girls followed her with their respective swimsuits. The guys were amazed at all the video games.

Kano installed the consoles and taught the guys how to play Guitar Hero. The girls were in their swimsuits and putting sunscreen on. Scorpion was the first one to notice the girls and he was stunned.

"Hey specter, what is going on?" asked Sub-zero when he saw Scorpion. He passed his hand in front of him but Scorpion was still stunned. Then he pointed at the girls with his finger. Sub-zero's mouth hanged opened.

"Oh...my...god!" said Baraka when he saw the girls, "Guys check this out!" he said pointing at the girls that were laying on a towel over the grass beside the pool. The guys were now staring at the swimsuit girls.

* * *

"Hey Nitara, shouldn't you suppose to... you know...burn?" asked Ashrah.

"Nah, with a good quality sunscreen and a pair of dark glasses, I'll be ok" Nitara said putting her arms behind her head.

"What do you think our next task will be?" asked Sindel putting sunglasses on.

"I don't know, but I hope it doesn't involve dresses" said Sonya.

"Maybe it could be a contest of some sort of thing" said Sareena.

"I hope it involves cooking" said Li Mei.

"Hey, is Shao Khan watching me?" asked Sindel. Mileena turned her head around and saw all the guys almost drooling except for Kenshi, obviously, that sat in the sofa. She blew a kiss to all of them; the guys looked away while Baraka held an idiotic face. Mileena grunted at that.

"Yep he is, in fact, all the guys are watching us. Except for poor Kenshi" Mileena mocked crying sounds. Nitara and Sareena laughed.

"Shut up! Stop it" said Li Mei. "What, do you like him?" asked curiously Mileena.

"Emm...no" said Li Mei blushing a little, "Sindel, what's the deal with you and Shao Khan?" Li Mei asked, changing the topic.

"Well, he wants to be back with me, but I don't! I hate him!" said Sindel.

"Come on! give daddy a little chance!" whined Mileena. "NO!" shouted Sindel.

* * *

"Hey Kano, are you going to continue playing Guitar Hero?" asked Raiden.

"Are you kidding sparky?! There are chicks in bikini and you are worried about damn Guitar Hero!" Kano said in his accented voice. "Geez"

"Bad thing that you are missing it, blind guy" said Baraka laughing. Then all the guys laughed.

"Whatever jerks, I'm out" said Kenshi standing up. He went to the yard to practice Tai Chi.

"Hey Baraka, I got a prank for the blind dude" said Kano.

"What is it?" asked Baraka curiously. "You'll see".

The girls decided to take a splash in the pool, except for Sindel, she enjoyed the sun. Kitana pushed Ermac in the pool and they all laughed. After two hours, the girls and Ermac decided to get out of the pool, except for Sonya, she wanted to take one last splash. But she didn't know that the top of her bikini got a little loose.

She swam to the other corner of the pool leaving her top floating on the other corner. Everybody was shocked.

"Guys...what's up with the long faces?" asked Sonya. Sindel gave her a look-below-you gesture. When Sonya noticed, she covered herself with her arms, and tried to take the top but Kano took it before her. He laughed.

"GIVE ME BACK THE TOP, YOU SICK PERVERT!!" yelled Sonya.

"No can do, sweetheart" teased Kano. Sonya got out the pool, still covering herself and blushing.

"Will you guys stop staring please" said Sonya to the rest.

"Here Sonya" said Raiden, giving her a towel. He took the top from Kano's hands and handed to Sonya. Sonya gave Kano a I'm-going-to-kill-you look.

The girls went to the bathroom to change. There were two big bathrooms in the house, one for men and one for women. Kano approached to Baraka.

"Listen, I made a little hole in the chicks' bathroom so we can peek them" whispered Kano to Baraka.

"Then what? how is this going to affect the blind dude?" asked Baraka.

"We are going to drag him to the front of the bathroom, make him open the door, ran away, and see how the chicks punish him" he explained. They laughed maniacally. "But first, we peek" said Baraka.

They approached to hole that Kano made and looked through it. It was they imagined: girls in sexy underwear. They sighed deeply.

"I'm in heaven with the Elder Gods, look at Mileena" said Baraka almost drooling.

"Wait, she has a Victoria's Secret number 34, from spring season, page 23" Kano said.(A/N: this data is made-up)

"Kitana and Li Mei have a number 32, still spring season, page 22" added Kano.

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Baraka.

"I just know it, man" explained Kano with a chuckle.

"Let's drag the blind guy now!" reminded Baraka. They crossed the yard where Kenshi was still practicing.

"Hey man, the bathroom door got jammed and we where told that you have telekinetic powers or something like it. And we were wondering if you could open the door" said Kano.

"Sure, but the name's Kenshi" said Kenshi.

"Yeah whatever" said Kano, pushing Kenshi gently toward the girls' bathroom.

"Well here it is" said Baraka. Kano and Baraka snuck behind Kenshi and hid behind a column. Kenshi put his glowing hand on the door and opened it. The girls shrieked when they saw Kenshi standing in front of them.

The girls covered themselves with robes quickly and balanced toward Kenshi, who was scared of the situation. Baraka and Kano bursted out laughing.

Meanwhile...

Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were rolling on the floor laughing very hard. They even held their stomach.

"Oh my god! My stomach hurts!" said Quan Chi, still laughing.

"I think I peed a little" said Shang Tsung laughing. Quan Chi laughed even more harder.

"Good thing that we gave a lot of money to Big Brother to let us broadcast this" said Shang Tsung.

"True. Hey we should keep Kano and Sonya together to the further tasks" said Quan Chi.

"Right, and Sindel and Shao Khan. This is getting better and better" said Shang Tsung.

Back at the House...

"Girls let me...Ow!...explain you that I'm...ouch!...BLIND!" said Kenshi between the attacks that the angry women gave to him. Then they stopped.

"Geez you are right. We are so sorry!! It's just that a male presence in that moment disturbed us" explained Kitana.

"Yeah we're sorry, please forgive us" said Li Mei.

"It's okay" said the blind swordsman. Then the girls hugged him.

"What?! He gets a hug from chicks in lingerie after attacking him?! Unbelievable!" said Kano indignantly. Baraka chuckled. But that was not the first one of his misfortunes, because Sonya kicked him out of the bed for the event in the pool. So Kano had to sleep in the sofa. The day off had finally been over.

**Hope you liked this chappie! I'll update soon. Please review! I really need reviews, they keep me up with the story, so any kind of reviews is accepted. Please review, otherwise i'll get sad :(**


	6. Part 1 of the diary room

**I do not own Mortal Kombat nor the characters, just this fanfic. NOTE: characters may seem OOC (out of character). Here it is finally! Enjoy!**

**URGENT! PLEASE READ THIS: I'm about to reveal another 'task' for the kombatants...yes I'm about to blow the surprise...it is for a future chapter...damnit I'm regretting it already lol...ok they are going on a date and I have a little trouble deciding on some couples, that's why I made a poll on my profile with the options of couple; I have already some couples but I need help for those ones. I would appreciate if you voted. Thanks )**

Shang Tsung walked through the dark hall of the palace and entered his treasure chamber. He looked at his collection of 'limited edition' video games and the street fighter games were the first ones he saw. His favorite video game ever.

He let out a sigh, turned around and walked away from the chamber. Suddenly he caught the smell of something something strange...it was like...something was burning.

_Fire!!, _thought the sorcerer out loud. He ran back to the treasure chamber and saw with horror how his prized collection of video games were bursting in flames. He screamed looking around him for something he can use to stop the fire. He didn't find anything to help him and his video games were consuming.

Then, from out of nowhere, two guys with a camera and another one with a big poster were running towards him whooping and laughing. Shang was confused and then Ashton Kutcher came behind him laughing as well.

"Hahaha! Shang Tsung, you got Punk'd" announced Ashton.

"WHAT?!" asked the sorcerer in shock. Then he laughed covering his face with his hands when he read the poster that said 'You got punk'd'. He remembered the show.

"Now can you show me the real collection of video games please?" asked Shang.

"The limited edition collection is inside a van safely, we used fake copies but the real Street Fighter collection was used in the prank" said Ashton between laughs.

"YOU BURNED MY STREET FIGHTER COLLECTION!" shouted Shang Tsung. Then he raised his glowing hand and said: "Ashton Kutcher, your soul is mine!"

"Hey Shang...wake up" said the deep voice of Quan Chi. Shang Tsung opened his eyes and saw the worried face of his partner and the TV on with 'Punk'd.

"Calm down, you were having a nightmare" said the necromancer.

"How do you know?" asked Shang Tsung in confusion.

"You kept screaming 'Ashton, you burned my street fighter collection' over and over" replied Quan Chi.

"Sorry about that. I really need to stop seeing MTV, but first I have to kill Ashton Kutcher before he burns my video games collection" said Shang Tsung.

"Don't be stupid, he won't punk you" said Quan Chi turning the TV off.

The next morning the kombatants were feeling relieved. They really needed that day off. Sareena gave a look at Kano, that got up rubbing his aching back from sleeping on the sofa.

"Sonya, you have no idea how thankful I am for kicking Kano out of the bedroom. I finally got to sleep!" said Sareena.

"Anytime" said Sonya. Everybody was eating breakfast happily until a voice was heard...

"Good morning everyone" said Big Brother. Everybody responded in a happy way.

"Wow you seem to have enjoyed your day off, but you didn't listen to me. You had to come yesterday to the Diary room" said Big Brother.

"So?" said Ermac in a sarcastic way.

"So your video games and swimsuits will be taken away and all of you will join Moloch _and _his gas problem" said Big Brother.

"No please! have mercy!" pleaded Kano. Everyone agreed with him.

"Please! we'll go today and talk about our experience from yesterday" said Sub-zero.

"Very well. I shall consider it. You will talk about yesterday _and _nominate two of you too" said Big Brother. With that said, all the kombatants were very worried, which two will get nominated?

**Part One of the Diary Room:**

Kano decided to be the first one in the Diary Room. He held his back with one hand while entering and sitting on the couch. He looked straight to a mirror.

"Kano, please tell me how do you feel" said Big Brother.

"Come on, what are you now, my shrink? My back is freakin' hurting me! That stupid Sonya made me sleep on the sofa last night. And my prank for the blind dude was going great but then he screws it and he gets hugged by the chicks! Almost NAKED CHICKS" said Kano angry.

"Sorry to tell you this but...you're an idiot. It's your fault this thing happen to you. You made Sonya look like a fish in the catwalk and grabbed her top from her while she needed it in the pool. Kenshi was smart enough to get out of that prank" said Big Brother.

"Oh, right. Whatever. Now my nominations are for Sonya for obvious reasons and Nitara because she gives me the creeps, man. Ya' happy?" said Kano, shuggering at that thought.

"Ok, you may go now" said Big Brother. Kano left the room and went to play Guitar Hero III.

Sindel entered the Diary Room right after Kano left. She sat on the couch and looked straight to the mirror.

"Ok Sindel, please tell me how you feel" said Big Brother.

"Thanks for asking me, I'm fine, well...almost. This whole experience is bizarre and really annoying with guys like Kano and...Shao Khan" said Sindel and shuggered.

"Why?"

"Because is Kano is Kano and...Shao keeps bothering me; he keeps saying that he wants me and bla bla bla. But I don't and period. Those two are my nominations" said the Queen.

"Wow. That was really fast. You may go now" said Big Brother. Then Sindel left.

Kitana entered the room, sat and looked straight to the mirror.

"Hello Kitana, please tell me how do you feel" said Big Brother.

"Well...pretty confused about this situation but at least I'm happy that I have my friends and my mom here. Ugh, but Mileena ruins it like always, she's always making her stupid comments and showing off like a diva. She is my first nomination and my second is Kano for being a jerk" said Kitana.

"Wow. Just like your mother, you are fast. You may go now" said Big Brother. Kitana left the room.

Shao Khan entered with his booming footsteps to the room and sat on the couch.

"Shao Khan, please tell me how do you feel" said Big Brother.

"First of all, it's _Emperor _Shao Khan, and second, I'm upset. I hope I won't have to do more gayish tasks like the one in the catwalk. My nominations are Raiden, just for being my stupid brother, and then Nitara, she gives me the creeps" said Shao Khan.

"Ok _Emperor, _you may go now" said Big Brother. The emperor left with his booming footsteps.

Ermac entered the room and sat on the couch, looking straight to the mirror.

"Hello Ermac, how do you feel?" said Big Brother. Ermac arched an eyebrow.

"Um... confused, I still don't know why I'm here and have to do stupid things like design a dress, come on! I liked the day off but when Kitana pushed me to the pool, my undies got wet and I only have two pairs, so...you know. My nominations are for Kano, because he burps a lot and it's really disgusting, and for Mileena, she gives me the creeps" said the soulless warrior.

"Ok Ermac, I'll make sure you receive another package of underwear soon. You may go now" said Big Brother. Ermac nodded and left the room.

Scorpion entered the room muttering something and sat on the couch.

"Hello Scorpion, can you tell me how do you feel?" said Big Brother.

"What are you, a shrink or a host? God!" said Scorpion. _Great, another grumpy, good thing they are paying me a lot, _thought Big Brother.

"Ok, I'm angry like always, I hate Sub-zero, and I don't trust anybody! He's my first nomination and Mileena the second" said angy the hellspawn.

"Scorpion, you _do _remember that Sub-zero didn't kill your family, don't you? and why do you nominate Mileena?" asked Big Brother.

"Whatever, I still hate him, and Mileena gives me the creeps, now leave me alone!" said Scorpion.

"O...K..you can go now" said Big Brother. Scorpion left the room slamming the door and muttering. _Gosh he has bad temper, why does Mileena and Nitara gives the creeps to them?, _thought Big B.

Sareena entered the room covering her nose and sat on the couch. She looked disgusted.

"Hello Sareena, can you tell me how do you feel?" asked Big Brother.

"Disgusted! Kano burped the whole 'Through the fire and flames' song when he was playing it! God! Definitely he is my first nomination and my second is Quan Chi" said Sareena

"Sareena, you are aware that Quan Chi is not a participant, right?" asked Big B.

"Ugh, right. But that won't stop me from kicking his ass when I get out of here. Well... the second will be Baraka, he is as nasty as Kano" said Sareena.

"Ok, you may go now" sai Big B.

NOMINATIONS, UNTIL THIS PART:

Kano...4 Scorpion...0

Mileena...3 Baraka...1

Shao Khan...1 Sindel...0

Sub-zero...1 Kitana...0

Sareena...0 Li Mei...0

Ermac...0 Nitara...2

Ashrah...0 Raiden...1

Sonya...1 Kenshi...0

**Sorry for not updating for a really long time ( but i'm in exams, so... you know. The second part of the Diary room will be in the next chappie, so stay tuned!! please I beg you to vote on the poll in my profile and review too! reviews keep me up with the story!**


	7. Part 2 of the diary room and nominated

**PART TWO OF THE DIARY ROOM:**

Kenshi entered the room and sat on the couch. He looked straight to the mirror.

-Hello Kenshi, can you tell me how you feel?- asked Big Brother.

-Well, I'm feeling good. Thanks for asking. Actually, I'm feeling pretty great because…you _do_ know that Kano and Baraka tried to pull a prank on me?

-Yes, I am completely aware of that. That, my friend, is called karma- said Big Brother.

-Exactly. Well, with that being said, those two idiots are my nominations- said Kenshi.

-Ok Kenshi, you may go now- said Big Brother. Kenshi left the room.

Sub-zero entered the room right after Kenshi left and sat on the couch.

-Hello Sub-zero, how are you feeling today?-asked Big B.

-Pretty confused and angry by the fact that I'm stuck in a house with Scorpion! But I won't waste you more time, so my nominations are Scorpion and Baraka, for being a jerk- said Sub-zero.

-Thanks Sub-zero. You may go now-said Big Brother. Sub-zero left the room.

Mileena entered right after Sub-zero left the room. She entered and sat on the couch. She looked herself in the mirror like a diva. _You gotta be kidding me, _thought Big B.

-Mileena, please tell me how do you feel?- asked Big Brother.

-Angry, because stupid Kitana is stuck with me in this house, and disturbed, because a blind dude opened the door of the girls restroom yesterday while we were changing our clothes!- said Mileena.

-First of all, the blind dude is Kenshi. Second, like you said, he is _blind. _And please, would you tell me your nominees? said Big B. with a desperate voice.

-Ok calm down, Kitana and Shen, can I go now?- said Mileena.

-Ugh, it's Kenshi but…nevermind. Go now- said Big B. Mileena left the room.

Baraka passed next to Mileena and looked her up and down, and sighed. He entered the room and sat on the couch. He jumped from the couch when he saw himself in the mirror.

-Man, I look like a freaking Halloween mask!- said Baraka.

-Baraka, tell me how do you feel?- asked Big Brother.

-Desperate, I need to eat raw meat or I'll KILL!, Angry, because the prank didn't work out; and good, because Mileena is here- said Baraka, and sighed. He held an idiotic face.

-O…K, and your nominees are…?- asked Big Brother.

-Shao Khan, for being so damn bossy, and Ermac for being so damn retarded- said Baraka and left the room slamming the door.

_Someone needs anger management, and Ermac is not retarded. Hmm., _thought Big B. Baraka left the room and snarled at Nitara when she entered the room. She sat and looked at the mirror, even though she had no reflection.

-Good morning Nitara, how are you feeling?-asked Big Brother.

-Pretty good, except that the idiot before me acted like a jerk and Ashrah is here, so…but everything else is fine with me- said the vampires.

-So…are those your nominees?-asked Big Brother.

-Yeah, can I go now? I'm pretty thirsty- said Nitara.

-Sure- said Big B. Nitara left the room. Li Mei entered the room next and sat down. She was covered in what it looked like pineapple juice.

-Li Mei, what happened?- asked Big Brother.

-Some dumbass tried to pull a prank on poor Kenshi again. I opened the door from the food storage and a bucket with pineapple juice fell over me!- replied Li Mei.

_I think I know who did it…, _Big B. thought.

-Anyway, who are your nominees?- asked Big Brother.

-Kano and Shao Kahn, I just really hate them- said Li Mei.

-Ok, you may go now- said Big B. Li Mei left the room and Raiden entered quickly.

He didn't sit down and began to walk around the room with quick step.

-Raiden, would you sit down please?- asked Big Brother.

-I can't. I drank too much water and I need to pee. I'll make this quickly. Shao, for annoying, and Shao again for being my evil brother- said Raiden.

-Wait I don't think you can nominate twi…- said Big Brother, but Raiden left the room quickly. Sonya entered and sat down.

-I'm so damn angry. Living with Kano, Shao Khan, bla bla bla… good lord!- said Sonya.

-I know this experience is a little bizarre but you need to cooperate. Who are your nominees?- said Big Brother.

-Kano, for REALLY OBVIOUS reasons, and Shao Khan for being evil- replied Sonya. –Ok, you can go- said Big B. Sonya left the room. Ashrah entered next.

-Hello Ashrah. How are you feeling and who are your nominees?- said Big B.

-Well, at first confused and angry because I was with a lot of impure people *cough*Nitara*cough; but now I have laid my eyes on a charming man- said Ashrah with a sigh. –Oh and my nominees are Nitara and Shao Khan, for being evil and impure- said Ashrah.

-Ok you can go now- said Big Brother. Ashrah left the room.

_Who could be this man?, _thought Big B.

The kombatants gathered in the living room nervously.

-The ones that are nominated are……..KANO and SHAO KHAN- announced Big Brother.

-WHAT?!!- exclaimed both Kano and Shao. Everyone else was relieved.

Their task would be embarrassing.

**Sooooooooo soooorryyyy for not updating in time! Wah! Actually, I'm not supposed to be doing this, I'm supposed to be studying lol. I invite you once again to vote on the poll that it's on the top part of my profile, please! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS KEEP ME UP WITH THE STORY =D**


	8. The second task

****I changed this chappie only at the end because I forgot to put some information. Thanks Karma's slave for reminding me that!****

**Finally! I updated. You know that I do not own MK, Big Brother or any characters, except this story. Enjoy!**

All the kombatants were gathered in the garden at night to witness the embarrassment of Kano and Shao Khan. They were nominated and they are about to receive their punishment.

-Silence! Ladies and gentlemen…I present you…Kano and Shao Khan!- announced Big Brother.

A light illuminated Kano's face as he came to the garden and grabbed a microphone. Kano was wearing a tutu with nothing else under and a big red rose as adornment. Many giggles were heard. Music with fanfare started.

"I feel pretty…oh so pretty…I feel pretty and witty and….-Kano frowns his face and needed a lot of strength for the next word-…..and gay- he sang that part very low.

-What?! We couldn't hear you!- said Baraka in a teasing tone. Everybody agreed.

-I SAID GAAAAY!!- shouted Kano, frustrated. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

"And I pity…any girl who isn't me today…"-continued Kano.

"Lalalalala lala lala" intervened Shao Khan. He was wearing a lavender pashmina and a big pink flower on top of his helmet, as well as a tutu.

"I feel charming…" (Kano)

"Oh so charming…(Shao)

"It's alarming how charming I feeeel!!" (Kano)

"And so pretty…That I hardly can believe I'm real!" (Shao)

When the song ended, Kano and Shao Khan ran away quickly into the bathrooms while the rest of the kombatants were having a ROFL moment. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi had that moment as well.

-That's the gayest (beep) I've ever heard- said Baraka. Everyone searched with their heads to find the 'beep' sound.

-What the (beep)? Where is that beep coming from?- asked Sonya.

-Actually, it's me- said Big Brother,- Since the beginning of 'Big Brother in TV, the executives and me decided to censor all those, so-called 'bad words' with this beep sound- he explained. Kano and Shao arrived just at the moment.

-What?! Do you mean that I can't say holy (beep) or shut the (beep) up?- asked Kano.

-No

-WHY?!!- Kano almost sobbed.

-Can't you disable that?- asked Sonya.

-Er…no, It's kind of stuck…really-said Big Brother. _Not, because is being broadcasted to all the realms, _thought Big B.

-I hope you enjoyed the show, because tomorrow you will be assigned to your new task- said Big B. Everyone gasped.

-Now go to sleep- said Big Brother. The kombatants went to their respective rooms. Tomorrow would be a new day.

**Meanwhile at**** Wal-mart…**

Shang Tsung was checking the video games department. He did not have the need to steal videogames again.

-Street fighter 4 is not out yet…crap- said the sorcerer. He turned his head and saw something incredible.

In the section of men's clothes there was a blonde man in a karate suit looking at pants.

-OMG! It's Ken!- exclaimed Shang Tsung. He ran towards him without hesitation.

-Oh please could you sign me an autograph and take a picture with me, Mr. Ken?- asked the sorcerer.

-I'm not Ken! Everyone confuses me with him! I'm Kobra- said the blond man.

_Crap. Maybe I could just take a photo with him and tell Quan Chi he is Ken!, Oh I love bragging, lol Gosh I hate talking like that!, _thought Shang Tsung. And he just took the photo with him.

**The next morning…**

The kombatants were having breakfast when the voice of Big Brother was heard.

-Good morning!- said Big B. Everybody replied to him.

-First the ladies: you will be going to work in a dumpster- announced Big B.

-Li Mei is not going problem with that, because she lived in one!- said Mileena in a teasing tone.

-You have a problem with me?! Bring it on (beep)!- shouted Li Mei in a threatening way.

-NO FIGHTING!- shouted Big B. _Geez why can't anyone understand?_

-As I was saying, you ladies will be working in a dumpster, and you gentlemen…well, you'll know your task later- said Big Brother.

The female kombatants disappeared in a green cloud of smoke and appeared in a dumpster.

-Ew! It's so gross!- whined Sindel.

-Hello ladies! My name is Drahmin and this is my partner Meat- said a masked guy covered in bandages and with an iron club as a hand. He pointed his partner Meat that was, for lack for better term, a human pile of meat.

-Now ladies start packaging that pile of diapers and organic material, then you'll go and separate the trash in organic, aluminum, glass, and inorganic -said Meat.

The female kombatants whined at that thought, so they started to work fast.

Mileena found a big and fat rat in a diaper, which almost made her faint. Ashrah took the wrong box of the pile of diapers, and therefore, the pile fell on her. Of course she was shouting "IMPURITY!" all the time. Sindel and Kitana were disgusted, because being from royalty implied to _not _do things like those. Nitara was little hungry, so she looked at Meat very viciously. Li Mei, Sareena and Sonya were not very bothered by the work. Li Mei, because…like Mileena said, she actually did live in some kind of dumpster, not exactly one. Sonya's missions involved her going in searches in places where maybe the word 'hygiene' did not exist. Sareena, well…she lived in the Netherealm.

-It's almost sunset and you ladies made a wonderful job- said Drahmin. The ladies were exhausted and dirty.

-Hey, has anyone seen Meat?-asked Drahmin. Mileena and Nitara turned her backs on Drahmin and wiped the blood from their lips.

-Em…I don't know, I haven't seen him- said Mileena.

-Yeah eh…me neither- said Nitara.

-Oh. I guess it's time for you ladies to go. There is a surprise for you waiting at the house. Good bye!- said Drahmin. Then a green cloud of smoke made the female kombatants disappear.

-Gentlemen, you'll be massaging your fellow kombatants- said Big Brother.

-What? I'm not touching any guy!- exclaimed Ermac.

-Relax! Female kombatants- explained Big B. The guys sighed.

-Since they will be tired from their work, a good massage is the reward for them- said Big Brother,- but you will not choose them nor will they choose you. After the massage, they will have to guess who massaged them, with the only criteria of…the magic of your hands- said Big Brother.

Some guys were excited to do that, others were simply shy or irritated.

The living room was transformed into a zen room with eight masseuse tables. The girls were covered with a towel and their heads was covered with a white shower cap, to make their hair not visible. Nitara's wings disappeared by magic. They laid down with their backs up.

The guys entered the room. Sub-zero, Raiden, Kenshi, and Ermac were nervous. Kano and Baraka were anxious. Shao Khan only wished that he could massage Sindel. Then, they started to work.

The kombatants were doing a good job until Shao Khan noticed a white stroke of hair under the cap of Raiden's gal.

_NO__ WAY HE IS MASSAGING MY GIRL!_, _calm down…breathe…keep massaging, you'll deal with him later, _ thought the emperor.

Kenshi detected the auras of all the female kombatants and had guesses of them, but he couldn't get to the one he liked, because Sub-zero reached her. He sighed. He sensed that the girl he was massaging had eaten something…something alive. He also sensed something very curious.

Kano was doing a really good job at the massage, but Big Brother told all the kombatants to not make any sound because they could get disqualified.

_Oh my god!_ _Her skin is so soft, I wonder who is she...could she be Kitana…or maybe Sareena, wait! She's not really human, so no…I'm one lucky bastard, _thought Kano.

Kenshi sensed that it was Sonya. He laughed internally.

-Now guys come to the next room and wait for your ladies to dress up and come- said Big Brother. The guys did what he said.

In minutes, the girls were lined up in front of the boys, ready for the challenge.

-The guys don't know who did they massaged…the girls don't know who massaged them. So it will be up to the ladies the decision-said Big B. Ashrah stepped up front.

-I don't know…Kenshi?- said Ashrah. –No, sorry- said Big B. Sareena was next.

-Mmm…Ermac?- said Sareena. –No, sorry- said Big B. Mileena was next.

-Well, he had very warm hands, so…I think Scorpion-said Mileena. –Correct. Said Big B. Scorpion ran to the men's' bathroom and vomited. Nitara was next.

-Umm….Baraka?- said Nitara. –No, sorry-said Big B. Li Mei was next.

-He had cold hands, so…I guess it was Sub-zero-said Li Mei. –Correct-said Big B. Sub-zero gasped and smiled. Kitana was next.

-I guess it was Kenshi- said Kitana. –No, sorry- said Big B. Sindel was next.

-Mmm…his hands were kind of sparky, so…I think it was Raiden-said Sindel. –Correct- said Big B.

-HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SINDEL!- shouted Shao Khan.

-Don't you even think about starting a fight because I'll get inside this house and kick your cocky butt if you do it!!- exclaimed Big Brother.

Everybody was stunned.

-Now, shall we proceed?- said Big Brother in a calm tone. Sonya was last one. Kenshi began to send her messages with his mind.

_Hey Sonya, the guy that massaged you…it was Kano_

Sonya's face turned red from the anger.

-Kano!- she shouted. –Correct- said Big B. Kano's jaw was hanging open from the surprise.

-How dare you touch me?!- exclaimed Sonya.

-I may not be so lucky after all- said Kano.

-Sonya, remember: NO fighting- said Big Brother. But Sonya punched Kano in the face and he fainted.

-That's gonna leave a mark- said Raiden.

Who massaged and who was massaged:

Scorpion—Mileena Sub-zero—Li Mei

Kenshi—Nitara Raiden—Sindel

Shao Khan—Sareena Kano—Sonya

Baraka—Kitana Ermac—Ashrah

NOTE: The guys chose the girls randomly, except Kenshi.

**I may stop writing "diary room" chappies because I got tired and got bored a little with the one I wrote. So I think I'm going to skip them. I appreciate the votes in the poll but they are not enough and some**** choices are tied so… you know.**

**Sorry if it was quite long, but I'm almost finishing my finals! Woot! ****The "I feel pretty" song was because I was watching Anger Management a few days ago, and I went rofl with that part. I hope you enjoyed this episode and there may be some mistakes with spelling. **


	9. A free night

**As you can see, I've put titles to chapters. Once again, thank you for the ****reviews; they keep me up with the story. I hope it's not too annoying to ask you again to vote on the poll that is on my profile for a future chapter. The problem is the same, I've seen tied results. Sorry if it a little late, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Kombat, nor Big Brother, but this story. **

After Kano put a frozen bag of peas on his sore cheek, Big Brother let the combatants have a free night. The girls were preparing dinner and the guys were planning on the entertainment.

"Wow Kano, we can't believe a girl kicked your butt!" said Ermac.

"Oh please! Would you please stop talking in plural? You are just one (beep) dude!" yelled Kano in his accented voice.

"Now ladies, let us play one of my favorites games ever…POKER, or maybe we could make this more interesting!" said Kano with a wicked smile.

"How is that?" asked Scorpion.

"We could invite the ladies and transform poker into…strip poker!" replied Kano.

"Hey man, do you want your cheeks to match? You know Sonya is gonna beat you up again if you do that kind of stuff" said Kenshi.

"You are just mad because you'll be missing the fun, blind boy!" said Kano.

"I may be blind but I wasn't kicked out of bed or punched in the face for being myself!" said Kenshi. There were heard many oohs in the living room.

"That's it! I challenge you to a Guitar Hero battle!" announced Kano. Many guys gasped. Kano was known for being a champion at that game.

"Very well then" said Kenshi in a challenging tone.

Kano approached to the X-box console and turned it on. When he was ready to play, he selected the most challenging and longest song in Guitar Hero III: 'Through the fire and flames'.

He cracked his neck before grabbing the guitar. And then…the song began. The guys were surprised by how Kano moved his fingers quickly. Kano would eventually burp the chorus of the song, which annoyed the guys.

"Hey don't do that! It's too gross!" said Raiden covering his nose.

"Sorry mate, it is just another one of my talents" said Kano proudly. Sub-zero rolled his eyes.

And Kano finished with 96% of the song. Kano handed the guitar to Kenshi with a smirk.

"Beat that, Tenshin" said Kano. Kenshi scoffed.

"Oh don't worry, I will. But first, please make the song go a little faster, make it double faster" said Kenshi. The guys were surprised.

"Ok, fine by me" said Kano. Instead of putting it double fast, he made it triple, "Now try and beat me". Kano gave the signal to the guys to hush down.

Then, the song began once more, only that this time, faster. Kenshi moved his fingers faster than Kano and moved his head at the rhythm of the song like a rock star. It was amazing. Some feared for his fingers. Even his avatar in the game had his hands on fire.

Everyone was shocked and Kano's mouth was hanging open. When the song ended, the next that was shown on the screen was…completed 100% expert!

The guys cheered for Kenshi, but Kano stood shocked. Kenshi had a huge smirk on his face.

"This is the guy that beat you on your own game. His name is Kenshi, don't forget it" said Kenshi.

Dinner was ready and everybody was sitting on the table, talking about Kenshi's triumph over Kano. Big Brother prepared a movie marathon for the combatants.

"Cool! What's the name of the first movie?" asked Sindel.

"A nightmare on Elm Street" responded Raiden.

"You are not allowed to talk to Sindel, she is my wife!" shouted Shao Khan. Raiden rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You are so dramatic Shao! We are separated!" yelled Sindel. With that said, she headed towards the bedroom. Kitana followed her.

"Hahaha look at that guy's freak face!" said Baraka. _You may want to look yours first, pal, _thought Scorpion.

"Oh god…Aah!" screamed Nitara covering her eyes.

"What's the matter? This movie is not that scary" said Sub-zero.

"Yes it is!" whimpered Nitara.

"Let me get this straight. You are a night creature that sucks blood from mortals and faces many other deadly creatures that look like Baraka, and you are scared of Freddy Krueger…a fictional character" said Scorpion. Nitara nodded slowly.

"I see this in the Netherrealm every time" said Ashrah and Sareena at the same time.

"I'm going to bed now, and Kano is not allowed to sleep on the SAME bed with me!" announced Sonya. Then, she left.

"I'm tired of this movie, let's watch 'Tropic Thunder' now" said Mileena. Everybody was looking at Mileena.

"What? I love that movie! There is a lot of swearing and Les Grossman is hilarious!" she said. "Fine, I'll put it"

To everyone's surprise, they were laughing a lot at the movie. The moment that Damien stepped on a land mine and blew up, Li Mei gasped from surprise and touched Sub-zero's hand accidentally. She blushed as well as Sub-zero. Kenshi's happiness from beating Kano at Guitar Hero suddenly vanished. Ashrah sighed at that and sighed. Mileena rolled her eyes.

**Meanwhile with Sindel, Kitana and Sonya…**

"Mom, please stop crying, it will make me feel sad" said Kitana.

"Oh Shao Khan is unbelievable! He is so annoying!" said Sindel between sobs.

"Please your majesty, it is not worthy to cry because of a man" said Sonya.

"You are right, Sonya. Thank you. I shall ignore all the stupid things Shao Khan says to me" said Sindel.

"That's not exactly what I was trying to say but…oh what the hell" said Sonya.

* * *

The movie marathon had included movies such as 'The hot chick', 'Legally blonde', 'Van Helsing', among others.

"I am so gonna get nightmares with 'The hot chick'. I hope it never happens to me" said Baraka.

"Haha, we loved 'Tropic Thunder'. 'I know who I am; I'm a dude playing a dude disguised as another dude!' " mimicked Ermac. They laughed.

"Ugh, why are vampires labeled as heartless evil creatures?" asked Nitara in annoyance. All the eyes were on her.

"Seriously" said sarcastically Ashrah.

"Ok I get it! Whatever" said Nitara.

"The best part was in 'Tropic Thunder': I'm a lead farmer mother(beep)" said Shao Khan. He whined when he heard the annoying beeping sound.

"Someday I'll find out a way to destroy that (beep) sound! Argghh!" yelled the emperor.

"Keep dreaming bitch" said Big Brother in a drunk tone.

"How the netherrealm is your voice not censored?!" asked Kano.

"Cuz' I manage the system here and there is nothing you can do about it! Asshole! Hey get the hell out of here…what are you doing…leave the microphone alone" said Big Brother.

"Oh I apologize. Looks like Big Brother had a lot to drink for Christmas" Shang Tsung's voice was heard through the mic.

"Hey what is Christmas?" asked Mileena.

"Oh dear, we forgot to celebrate Christmas here" said the sorcerer.

"Umm…ok, so…the ladies will have to make a present for the guys, and the guys will do the same for the ladies, but the person will be chosen randomly by a special guest that will be visiting you on Christmas night" said Quan Chi through the microphone.

"Well you better start making those presents, and it will be for one person only" said Quan Chi.

Great, a mini task now. But how hard can it be?

**Oh my god! This chapter sucks a lot! ******** My brain has not dried yet of ideas, I still have a lot. Time may be what I don't have.**

**Please review! Because the reviews tell me that the story is being read! PLEASE!!**


	10. Christmas time!

**Hello! I'm here to present you the Christmas chapter! ****which is a little because Christmas has already passed u_u **

**I have a video about Mortal Kombat on YouTube! Yay! The link to my channel is on my profile, so enjoy the 'Mortal Kombat awesome music video', as I call it. I know that there are a zillion of this kind of videos, I just wanted to do one myself.**

**Anyway, ****I don't know if I'm focusing my attention on certain characters and some don't get a lot of mention in the BB house, so… please notify me if any character is missing some love :) Enough of me, ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

**  
**Shang Tsung and Quan Chi left boxes of Christmas items, such as adornments, lights, present bags, spheres and even a big tree in the living room. It was the middle of the night and Shang Tsung stood in front of one of the many wall mirrors of the house.

"Hey there good looking!" said the sorcerer. He pressed his fists and pretended to be a boxer.

"What are you doing, idiot? Behind all those mirrors are cameras filming day and night!" said Quan Chi.

"Oh yeah. When are we going to deliver the 'special' punch?" asked Shang Tsung.

"Don't worry about that, Santa will be delivering it" said Quan Chi. With that said, they disappeared.

* * *

The kombatants woke up and discovered the new holiday that they were given, except for the earthrealmers (spelled right?), which already know it. They gave a weird look to the boxes and the tree.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" asked Kitana. Then, the TV turned on and Quan Chi was on screen.

"Good morning kombatants! Today you'll be celebrating Christmas!" said cheerfully the necromancer, "You will have to distribute the roles of Christmas, that are decorating the tree, the place, and preparing dinner, but the role that you won't escape is making the presents!" said Quan Chi.

"Quan Chi and I took the liberty to give you as well a present, which are sweaters that are in a box next to tree" said Shang Tsung.

Scorpion opened the box and put all the 'pretty' sweaters on the coffee table. They were all in hideous colors. They were so awful, that if Rain saw them, he would faint. Everyone forced a smile.

"I knitted them myself! Don't they look lovely?" said happily the sorcerer.

"Uh…sure. Thank you" said Sareena, forcing the smile harder.

"Ok, don't forget that you will have a special guest tonight and he will be the one giving your presents to a random habitant of this house. So, let Christmas begin!" announced Quan Chi. With that being said, the TV turned off.

"They didn't like the sweaters, did they?" said Shang Tsung in a worried tone.

"Um…well…" said Quan Chi nervously.

"They didn't! Waaah!" sobbed Shag Tsung. Quan Chi laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's just not your thing, you are way better at other stuff" said the necromancer, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"You are right…I mean, I'm way better at video games than you. Man, I crush at video games and I…"

"Ok stop it now! There is no need to brag about it"

Sonya explained how Christmas was celebrated to the kombatants and gave them their respective roles. Kitana, Li Mei, Scorpion, Ermac and Sareena would be cooking; Sub-zero, Kenshi, Ashrah, Baraka and Mileena would be decorating the tree; and finally, Nitara, Raiden, Shao Khan, Sindel, and Kano would be decorating the place.

Sonya supervised everything that was going on.

"Sindel, please come back with me" pleaded Shao Khan. Sindel was humming a song playing in the stereo.

"Please, please, please…don't ignore me!" demanded the emperor.

Sindel turned away and went to hang more ornaments. Shao Khan grunted.

"Ooh mistletoe! I should hang it in strategy points, so that a girl can kiss me, and I really hope it is not Sonya! or Mileena…or Nitara…or even Sareena, cuz' she ain't human, but she's hot!" said Kano to himself. But he didn't know that Sonya heard him.

"Sub-zero, since I see that we are having some cold weather recently, but it is not snowing, I was wondering if you could make some snow when the night comes" said Sonya.

"No problem" responded the cryomancer.

Baraka was on the top of a wooden ladder trying to put the bright star on top of the tree. Suddenly, he looked down to see Mileena's attributes while she was hanging some spheres. He sighed and held his usual idiotic face.

"Baraka, please hurry up or…You are so sick!" shouted Mileena when she discovered where was he looking at. Mileena kicked the ladder and it split in two, making Baraka fall to the ground.

Mileena scoffed and turned away. "My job here is done"

Baraka groaned in pain and touched his back.

"Dear Elder Gods, I guess I have to put this myself" said Kenshi. He lifted his glowing hand and the star flew to the top of the tree.

It was almost night, and the preparations were almost finished. It was time to make the gifts. The girls did not have much problem making the gifts, but some guys did. When they finished, they left all the presents under the Christmas tree, which was beautifully decorated.

Sub-zero approached to the garden and with his freezing powers, he made snowflakes. It was certainly beautiful. Many gasped at such beauty, because they have never seen snow.

"Come on everybody! Dinner is ready!" announced Ermac.

The kombatants were eating happily. Scorpion lit the candles on the table, Sub-zero cooled the beverages, Sareena came with the big turkey, Kitana sliced the turkey in pieces for everyone, and when everybody finished, Li Mei brought the chocolate cake.

Everything was joy and laughs for the MK family, when suddenly, a thumping sound was heard. They stood up from their seats and went with caution to the living room.

It was dark and a big silhouette was picking up the presents from the tree. Nitara turned the light on and to everyone's surprise, it was a fat man in a red suit and with long white beard.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Nitara.

"My name is Santa Claus. I'm here to deliver the presents" said Santa cheerfully. The kombatants sat down on the sofas.

"Ok, so let's see…ladies, I'm going to hand you out your presents. Catch!" said Santa Claus. He threw the boxes to the girls and they opened the presents quickly.

Kitana got a teddy bear, Mileena got a pink sweater, Nitara got a music box, Ashrah got a porcelain doll, Li Mei got a beautiful white rose with a note tied to a red ribbon, Sindel got a painting of a panda, Sareena got a jar with fireflies, and Sonya got silver mirror with a note. They all smiled to the guys and they smiled back.

"Remember girls, don't ask from who was the present that you received" said Santa.

"But why? Then how would we thank that person?" asked Ashrah.

"You don't need to thank just _that _person, because you have many people around with the same love. Christmas is not about receiving, but for giving, and not only presents, but love" explained Santa.

"Haha, loser! You got only a dorky rose! I got a cozy sweater and it is pink!" bragged Mileena to Li Mei.

"I don't care. The thought is what matters. It has a beautiful poem too. And you _really _needed that sweater to cover you up" said Li Mei. Everybody chuckled.

Sonya read the note from her present: 'Babe, you and me in the closet at midnight…under the mistletoe'_, it had to be from that bastard! I'll give this note to someone else, and make a responding note to Kano, _thought Sonya and she grinned.

"Now it's the turn of the gentlemen. Catch!" said Santa. He threw the presents to the guys and they opened them.

Kenshi got a flute, Scorpion got a skateboard, Kano got a tie, Ermac got rollerblades, Shao Khan got a golden scarf, Baraka got a pair of sporty sunglasses, Sub-zero got a leather jacket, and Raiden got a CD player. They thanked the girls.

Sonya gave the note secretly to Baraka with PS saying that he does not have to make noise; and a response note to Kano. And they fell for it.

Kano's note said that he did not have to make a single sound, in order to make it 'interesting', and that he has to come at midnight sharp. Kano felt lucky as well as Baraka.

It was close to midnight and Baraka entered the closet and he waited. In minutes, Kano entered the dark closet and reached with his hands until he touched something, or should I say _someone._ Then, they kissed but just immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Mileena, your lips are flat" said Baraka.

"Baraka, is that you? Dude! You don't have lips at all, and I'm not Mileena!" shouted Kano turning on the light. Baraka and Kano shrieked at what happened and ran from the closet.

Sonya had invited the other kombatants to see the show and they received them with laughter.

"Well kiddos, I must go now. Have a Merry Christmas!" said Santa in a drunk tone. He had a difficulty to walk towards the snowy garden. Li Mei ran off to help him. They were already in the garden, away from the others.

"Oh girl don't worry, I can walk by myself" said Santa. His breath was alcoholic.

"Hey, you seem very familiar…you are…Master Bo Rai Cho!" exclaimed Li Mei when she noted the difference in the color of the beard. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Because it was a surprise and a special occasion" explained Bo Rai Cho.

"Oh…but can you get all of us out of here?" asked Li Mei with hope.

"Sorry little flower, I can't do that. I realized that this experience will leave you unforgettable moments, great memories, and much more" said the drunken master smiling. She sighed.

"Have a Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho!" said Bo Rai Cho disappearing in a green cloud.

"Merry Christmas" she whispered.

The snow was simply beautiful. Li Mei threw herself to the snow and made snow angels. Other kombatants followed her.

_Meanwhile with Shang Tsung and Quan Chi…_

"I can't believe they had their first Christmas with a drunken Santa Claus" said Shang Tsung.

"At least only Li Mei knew it was Bo Rai Cho" said Quan Chi.

"Good point. Hey man, I got you a double present" said Shang Tsung handing to Quan Chi a green box.

He opened it and it had a saxophone and black glasses.

"Wow dude! You are the best! Now I can interpret my favorite jazz tunes" said Quan Chi with a smile. "Here is my present to you", and he handed to Shang a red box.

He opened it and it contained what Shang Tsung has been waiting for a long time.

"STREET FIGHTER 4!" yelled the sorcerer in a tremendous happiness. Quan Chi laughed at his reaction.

"Thanks dude! You are the best" said Shang.

"We forgot to give the combatants the 'special punch' " said the necromancer.

"Don't worry, we'll give it to them eventually" said the sorcerer.

A beautiful holiday has ended but the great moments of it will be carved in the memory of the kombatants.

**I guess I made it quite long. I hope it was not too annoying or boring. But I updated fast! It looks like that I put a little more attention to Kano, and it is just only that I like messing with him :D ****I'll leave to your imagination who made each one of the presents.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews tell me that the story is being read! REVIEW! :D **

**Oh and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Better late than never ;)**


	11. Time to die I mean date

**After the Deadly Alliance multiplied my homework and projects magically, they decided it would be a good time for me to continue writing their adventures with the kombatants. Beware of some OOCness of this fanfic. It was made for the lulz. My English is a little rusty… sooo you know :D**

The sun rose gently above Big Brother's house, and the light rays caressed everything on its path. The kombatants woke up tiresome but happily from their Christmas night. Some guys decided to take a shower while the girls cooked breakfast. Everyone ate gladly; it looked that Christmas had a positive effect on them. It was a peaceful morning until a screeching sound was heard.

"Argh! What the hell is that sound?!" shouted Nitara. Everyone was looking for the place where the noise came.

The noise came from the TV where the kombatants saw Shang Tsung "playing" Quan Chi's sax, off key. The sorcerer stopped playing his "melody" and smiled.

"Greetings people, I hope that you enjoyed last night's event. Now, we must get back to work!" said Shang Tsung. Then, Quan Chi appeared on the screen with a worried face.

"So you were the one who took my sax!" said Quan Chi. He wrested the sax from the sorcerer's hands.

"Hmph! Good morning fellow kombatants. When Shang Tsung mentioned that you had to work, I think he made it look like something negative" told the necromancer to the inhabitants of the house.

"Oh great! Now what are you planning to do with us, huh?!" asked Ashrah.

"Thanks to your moronic tasks, now the Netherrealm seems like a place I would actually love to live in!" said Scorpion.

"Yeah! What he said" commented Sareena, pointing with her thumb at Scorpion.

Everybody began to argue and yell at the Deadly Alliance. The chaos seemed to never end until…

"ENOUGH!" shouted Quan Chi. The room was silent.

"Listen, you guys have all the right to be mad at us and we understand you. You have been through the most humiliating moments of your life and we know it very well" explained Quan Chi.

"Hell yeah!" said Sonya.

"We just follow Big Brother's orders to give you the tasks that _**he**_ evilly designed" continued Quan Chi.

"Actually, we planned them" muttered Shang Tsung.

"Shush!"  
"What did you say?" asked Mileena.

"That, uh, we um… we canned some jalapeños and put it in the storage for you guys!" stuttered the necromancer. He laughed nervously and the kombatants raised their eyebrows. There was an awkward moment of silence. _That was weird_

"So… the next thing you'll do is… go on a date!" announced happily Shang Tsung.

"What?! " was the unanimous question.

"Le gasp!" exclaimed Baraka.

"Seriously, after all we've been through, I expected something like this" said Kenshi.

"I actually expected something worse" commented Raiden.

"Since we're in the middle of a hangover, we'll just tell the four couples that will be dating tonight; the others will date tomorrow" said Quan Chi.

"Sindel, Shao Kahn, Sonya, Kano, Nitara, Scorpion, Mileena and Baraka. You guys know the order and who will you be dating" said Shang snickering. "Toodles! " The Deadly Alliance disappeared from the screen.

"Canned jalapeños? That's what you came up with?" asked Shang Tsung with a skeptical face.

"Well I'm not the one who says 'Toodles' like Hannah Montana instead of a normal 'goodbye'" replied the necromancer while walking away.

"Hey! She doesn't say 'Toodles'…or does she?"

"Well, this isn't such a bad idea" commented Shao Kahn.

"Oh really?" uttered Sindel sarcastically. The girls ran off to one bedroom and locked the door.

"Guys you need to help me! I really can use this chance to win back Sindel's heart" told the Emperor to the guys.

"What's in it for us?" asked Kano.

"Once we get out of this hellhole, I-I-I will not insult you or call you inferior names!" replied Shao Kahn.

The guys agreed to help but not only him, but themselves too. They needed to make strategies so they wouldn't make a fool of themselves and look like gentlemen in front of the gals.

"Since I'm the ladies man here, I won't need your lame advices. Instead, I shall give you mine" said Kano with a smirk. "You can start with a good ol' pickup line" he continued.

"Do you have Jesus cell phone number? Cuz' I need to tell him one of his angels fell" Kano said in a seductive voice.

"That's the stupidest way to woo a woman" commented Sub-zero, "I saw Johnny Cage tell one of his infamous pickup lines to Jade and she responded with a kick to the batteries"

"Besides, they're lame" pointed Ermac. Everyone agreed except Kano.

"Fine! Have it your way!" said Kano annoyed.

"Burger King will sue you for that" said Ermac.

"Has anyone told you that you are quite weird?" asked Kano.

"Hello! Look around you! Does anything here look normal to you?" replied Ermac.

"Ugh! I'm outta here. I can't stand this" said Scorpion.

Moments later, Raiden found Shao Kahn eavesdropping next to the door of the girl's bedroom. He just rolled his glowing eyes and walked away. _He must be getting ideas to woo Sindel from there._

**

* * *

Sindel and Shao Kahn**

Since Shao Kahn eavesdropped what were the favorite things Sindel liked, he decided to do them.

His plan consisted on taking Sindel to the movies where the special of the night where "Classic Chick Flicks". _How convenient._

Shao was very nervous because it could be his only chance to win Sindel's heart or at least her respect. He was pacing back and forth at the entrance of the theater and adjusting his new tie; clothes from Earthrealm weren't really his thing and being without his helmet was quite awkward. Then, Sindel arrived. She looked astonishing in her lavender dress and matching heels.

"Wow… You look… really beautiful" uttered the emperor, "Now let's enter and watch a movie that I think you might like…Titanic"

"Thank you very much. I just really hope we can have a nice time… that's all" said Sindel. Shao Kahn opened the door for Sindel and she walked in. He sighed deeply and walked in too.

The movie was pretty long for the males in the theater especially Shao Kahn but the ladies seemed to enjoy it like Sindel.

_Oh my god! Why did I agree to go to this movie? Its soooo cheesy… but I hope Sindel likes it. She doesn't know what I'm going through with this, _thought the emperor. _This movie is so gay._

He was getting a little bit fed up with every scene he considered girly and with all the oohs from the female crowd. He was grateful that Sindel did not act like the other people. She stayed silent and calm during the movie.

At the scene where Jack dies, Shao Kahn could not bear all the weeping and sobbing from the crowd. He looked around him annoyed at all the people.

"Geez, it's a movie! Quit whining already" protested Shao Kahn. He met Sindel's face where a teardrop was falling from her right cheek slowly. She wiped it off quickly.

"You insensitive jerk!" told Sindel to Shao. She stood up and left with quiet sobs.

"What did I do now?! Sindel...Come back!" said Shao Kahn. He stood from his seat and followed Sindel.

_Ugh! What is it with women? Seriously, who can understand them?, _thought the emperor. He stopped at entrance for a moment where he witnessed four felons trying to steal Sindel's purse. Shao Kahn used his magic to scare away those thieves easily.

"Thanks for that…but that doesn't change anything!" said Sindel and she turned her back on Shao.

"Come on! Is it what I've said before? It IS just a movie!" protested the emperor.

"No…it's not" whispered the queen and sobbed.

_Huh? What could that possibly mean…? Oh… crap, _thought the emperor. He now knew what this meant: Sindel remembered her former husband, Jerrod. He now understood the great damage he caused to her. He sighed deeply before talking.

"Look, I know you have all the right to be mad at me. I know I've been selfish with you and I didn't think about your feelings on what I've done" explained Shao Kahn, "I see that the only man that can make you happy again is Jerrod"

Sindel faced Shao Kahn with puzzled face. She couldn't believe what he was saying. For a cocky person like Shao Kahn, that was something worth hearing.

"I just tried to make you happy again. Guess I failed. I am truly sorry" continued Shao Kahn "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, you can shoot yourself like that guy from the _Titanic_" replied the queen. Shao Kahn raised an eyebrow for a moment.

"I'm kidding, you know" explained Sindel. They laughed for a moment and started to walk home.

"Apology accepted. Let's try being good for the first time, next being friends, then… we'll see" said Sindel. For the first time, Shao Kahn saw a slight smile on Sindel's face.

* * *

Shang Tsung was lying on the floor and watching videos from his brand new laptop. Quan Chi entered with the groceries bags. He put them on the table near him.

"Hey Shang, are there any messages for me?" asked Quan Chi.

"Yeah, your granny called. She says she is coming here to spend the weekend with you" replied Shang Tsung without moving his eyes from the laptop screen.

"WHAT?! " Quan Chi closed the top of the laptop and placed it on the couch. He grabbed the sorcerer's shoulders and shook him repeatedly.

"Are you serious? How does she know I live here now? Why would she come? Why, god? Why?!" Quan Chi babbled questions until Shang Tsung stopped him.

"Calm down! Breath in… breathe out" gestured Shang. Quan Chi did what he said and slowly sat down.

"Why are you stressed by this? She's family, you know"

"I know. It's just that… she is a pain in the ass. God, she's worse than the Netherrealm"

"How come she knows where I live? I haven't talked to her in centuries…" said the necromancer with a distraught look, "Did you have something to do with this?" he asked to his partner.

"No"

"Are you sure?" Quan Chi asked.

"I swear it on Paris Hilton's virginity" replied Shang Tsung instantly.

"Ok then…I guess I have to prepare for my worst nightmare" with that said, Quan Chi left to his bedroom. Shang was left in the living room alone.

"Ha! They always fall for that" chuckled the sorcerer.

**The next chapter will be two or three more dates of the night, idk. I guess I made the date quite cheesy ******** Shao Kahn's OOCness may sting. The Titanic part was a little stereotypical, I think. Sorry. Please write a review telling me what you think. If I can, I may update tomorrow or past tomorrow. **

**Ed Boon, Midway, Big Brother, and/or Burger King… please don't sue me. **


End file.
